Forest romp
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Billdip underage Sexy time Rated MA for sexual contexts


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

ONESHOT

A/N: FIRST SMUT, UNDERAGED SEX BILLDIP DONT LIKE DONT READ

DEMON HUMAN BILL

The boy mewled as a firm hand rubbed at him through his shorts. His small hands gripping the grass beneath them. The book he was reading long forgotten on the ground.

"B-Bill...what-ah!-what are you doing?"

The blond demon behind him purred and nuzzled the bundle of brown curls.

"I'm making you feel good sapling."

Another hand ran across the boy's shirt slowly. Gropping the twelve yearolds nipples, the boy moaned loudly, the noise echoing across the large clearing.

"Ahhh! Mmmhmmm...B-Bill..."

The demon purred at the noises and slowly ran his hand up the boy's thigh.

"Is this okay sapling?"

The boy's brown eyes flickered open, Bill almost moaned at the glazed over look.

"Y-Yes..ahhh!"

The hand slipped beneath the waist band of Dipper's shorts and boxers, softly gripping the smaller erection. Bill pulled the boy's member out and tugged the short's and boxers off. He moved the boy around in his lap, making the flustered face look at him.

He moved his hand slowly up Dipper's side, tugging the shirt and vest. The boy raised his arm's and allowed the demon to take off the last article of clothing he had on. Dipper wrapped his arms around himself feeling embarrassed.

"Aw don't hide your self from me sapling."

Bill purred as he ran a hand along the boy's waist and pulling him close. The boy gasped as their erections brushed against each other. Bill cupped the back of the boy's head and brought him in for a kiss.

Their lips met and the fight for dominance began. The fight was easy won by Bill who leaned the boy backwards until the boy was laying on the grass. He parted their lips, a string of salvia connecting to their mouths. Bill lifted up three fingers to the boys plump lips.

"Suck."

The boy didn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around the demons fingers. His tongue lapping at the digits in his mouth, face red and eyes glazed over. Bill shuddered and with his free hand took out his member from his pants. The boy mewled as he saw the demons member. Taking his fingers away Bill lifted the boys small legs, exposing him to the demon's greedy eyes.

"This might hurt a bit ok? But it'll feel good soon."

The boy nodded.

Bill's fingers circled the boys puckered entrance, he stuck his index finger in electing a hiss from the brunette after wiggling it around he added a second finger. He brushed against the boys prostate and the boy let out a loud cry.

"AH! Oh god! R-Right there! Ahhhh!"

Bill added a third finger scissoring the boys entrance after a few moments the blond could not take it any more. With the boys loud crys and moans the demon was rock hard. Waving a hand in the air a bottle of lube appeared an he took out his fingers. Dipper whined at the lost but moaned as he saw the demon apply a generous amount of lube to his member.

Bill climbed on top of the boy and with an animalistic growl lifted the boy's legs to wrap around his waist.

"Ready?"

The boy nodded legs tighting around the demons waist. Bill guided himself towards the boys entrance, and pushed into the boy.

"Ahhhhh!" Dipper cried out hands grabbing onto the blonds back. Bill pushed in until his member was fully swallowed by the boys ass.

"Oh fuck, Pine Tree your so tight."

The boy gasped and tugged Bill down by the back of his neck.

"Fuck me Bill."

With a growl the demon began to move his hips, thrusting into the boy slowly. He began to pick up speed, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the clearing. Dipper was screaming as Bill began to hit his prostate.

"AH! AHHHH! HAH! OH! BILLLLLLLL! HARDER!"

The blond began to pick up speed, thrusts become more animalistic. The pressure began to build up in the pits of their stomachs and Dipper screamed as he came. With the boy's hole twitching pleasantly around his cock the demon came with a loud snarl.

"That was fun." the blond panted and hungry look on his face.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
